


Champagne Promises

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Community: wednesday100, F/M, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Lex regrets.





	Champagne Promises

**Author's Note:**

> 6/25/2003. Sequel to Noel. Lex's POV

"Fuck!" Lex shouted, shoving the girl off of him. He didn't know why he'd let the stupid bitch touch him. Her lips were not the ones he envisioned wrapped around g his dick. He remembered onyx curls, un-tinted cherry mouth, innocence twined with strength.

"But Lex, " she simpered. "Didn't you like it? I tried to do it like Cla--"

"I told you not to mention him." Lex's fury shone through his eyes. He could see the "him" in question through the slightly open closet door. He looked shocked. Hurt.

"You should just go tell him you love him. You're sorry."


End file.
